


darling

by selenesun



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenesun/pseuds/selenesun
Summary: 为tequilideas的darling所做的中文翻译。超虐，慎入。





	darling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [darling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380454) by tequilideas. 



原作者写在前面的话：  
好吧， **那么** ，这故事一开始只是个玩笑，但后来我变得奇怪地 **珍视它** 。本来我只想写个鬼故事。这故事里面没有鬼，可某种意义上来说还是个鬼故事。

 **这个故事是虐Eames的。** 这个故事里Eames要被虐得 **死去活来** 。

 **还有** ，我费了了不得的时间去google了一堆英国庄园啊之类的好让Eames住进去（ **叹** ，有时候我看看自己的人生就觉得没救了），然后我意识到了为什么我一点都不喜欢里面的任何一座，那是因为，在我脑子里，Eames就应该住在[Jennings Hall](http://farm1.static.flickr.com/36/113925831_c7b47574b9_o.jpg)。问题是Jennings Hall在佛蒙特州，而在我脑子里，Eames可不住在佛蒙特州，所以这两者里头一定得有一个要搬。所以Jennings现在在杜伦郡了，你们看着办吧。（ **趣味知识分享：** Jennings是《山宅鬼惊魂》的灵感之所在哦，而且据说，真的是在闹鬼哦。我在那房子里呆过，而且我必须要说，有时那地方真的是不想让你进去。要是房子可以阴沉坏脾气爱生气，那就是这幢了，所以我才挑了它啊。）

然后么反正伸头一刀缩头一刀了：我有个地方参考了艾略特， **非常非常** 对不起，要命[译注：就是Eames一开始背诵的那首诗，是艾略特的荒原]。不过你知道在《恋爱新世纪》里面Julia Stiles的朋友不是经常摆出“我和莎士比亚 **有一腿** ”的样子么？好吧，我跟《荒原》的关系也一样。要是我写的文跟‘雪’和‘遗忘’相关，肯定一塌糊涂的好不好。还有件事我是没啥借口了，就是这文还受了斯拉沃热•齐泽克评论大卫•林奇电影的轻微影响。你可以在[这里](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDGAet1dBwY)看到我说的这个《变态电影指南》的片段；我推荐是因为这个实在 **太搞笑了** ，而且我对齐泽克有点奇怪的花痴（所谓的‘花痴’是说我实在实在爱听他说‘you’re despicable’）。老天在上，我在这个圈子里面不管写什么都好像我是在自说自话，真TMD够了。

又及：我在写这个故事的时候有个迷你歌单，[就在这里](http://tequilideas.livejournal.com/14733.html#cutid1)

标题：Darling  
作者：tequilideas  
原文地址：[http://tequilideas.livejournal.com/14863.html]()  
分级：PG-13  
配对：Eames/Arthur  
警告：基本上这是个鬼故事啦。不过没有真的鬼啦。不过有很多尸体啦。  
原作者注：感谢your_design，特别因为她让我 **只写了一个** 呼啸山庄的笑话。不过我还是要提一下，这整篇文看上去都像是在搞笑勃朗特的仿作。她尽力了，不过她没能管住我。不关她的事，是我的错。还有，我知道那个‘爱斯基摩的雪花词库’大家都明白是以讹传讹的传说了，那只不过是…… **比喻而已，明白？** 随便啦！借用了Tegan and Sara的“And Darling”的歌词和标题。 **显而易见。**  
译注：这篇最早是在讨论区的Inception楼里面看到的推荐，第一次看完的时候超黑线，真想朝Eames一脚飞踢过去，可是这个Eames实在是让人不忍心……虽然我翻的时候那一脚飞踢的愿望又上来了。感谢Zero的beta。 **超虐，慎入！**

“它如此开始：‘梦为那些无法持久忍耐现实的人而设；他们面对现实不够坚强。’  
它如此结束：‘现实为那些不够坚强的人而设，他们无法持久忍耐，无法面对他们的梦。’”  
-斯拉沃热•齐泽克-

他们都循着规律。

他现在太虚弱了，起不了床，于是Eames早上替他拿来茶和吐司，晚上想哄他吃得比早上多些，却无能为力。

“这是甘菊茶，”他说道。“是你最喜欢的，达令。”

于是达令微笑起来，他的面孔疲累苍白，几乎认不出来，几乎不似凡人。Papier-mâché[译注：法文‘嚼过的纸’的意思，其实是指硬纸浆做的模型]，Eames想着，像一个面具。他有些担心自己的碰触会让他的皮肤剥落。然而夜里Eames还是拥着他睡，长茧的手抚摩着他的肩头，每一夜他的体温都变得更冷。

“明天就会好起来的，”Eames说着，每一夜。

而每一夜，达令都说，“我相信你。”

*

这是个漫长的冬天。

达令醒着的时候，Eames念书给他听。他会模仿各种声音。然而，大多数时候，达令睡着，于是Eames出去散步。

真奇怪，他想着，这雪并不是那么冷。它把山岭变成一模一样的盲区，除了Eames蹒跚穿过它们的时候留下印迹。他第二天早上就找不到那些脚印了，可是下午它们总是在的，帮他找到回宅子的路，这算是唯一要紧的了。

有时候在宅子里比在外面还要冷。这点令到Eames想起一首诗，可是他不太想得起来那是怎么写的了。关于回忆啦，欲望啦，还有施坦贝格湖。‘冬季令我们温暖，’他想道，然后呢，后面是什么？关于……遗忘？有写到滑雪橇，还有写到群山。很合时宜啊，他想。要是想得起来后面怎么写的就好了。雪橇，他想着。‘紧紧抓牢。然后我们下滑。’

他背诵着他所记得片段，突然看见一个人蜷缩着躺在野地里，不是像冻僵的动物，而是像一个睡着的孩子。那是个男人。

Eames跪下来戳戳他。积满雪花的睫毛下的眼睛睁开了，缓慢地把柔软的雪片抖落下来。这看起来真熟悉，好似记得的。

“喂，”Eames说道。他从男人脸上把雪花抚走。“喂，Arthur。”

“嗨，”Arthur道。

“我知道你要来么？”Eames问道，并不伸手帮Arthur站起来。

“希望如此，”Arthur说。他低头看看自己的前襟，皱起眉来，把积雪拍掉。

Eames看着他，一声不响。

Arthur抬头看向Eames。他没有戴手套，大衣也是风度多过温度。“我能留一段时间么？”Arthur问道。他光着的手停在大衣翻领上方，动作做到一半。

Eames可以看得出他指甲已经冻得发青了，然而是Arthur精致的手腕才让他下了决心；他已经忘记它们以前看来是多么地像鸟儿，像是中空的。现在它们看起来已经像是个老人的腕子。

Eames点点头。

他们回去的路上并没有交谈，只有Arthur提了一句，“顺便提一下，你那首诗完全记错了。”

“我知道，”Eames说道，微微笑起来。

*

他们穿过垮断的石柱走近宅子，柱间没有门，只有一条通路，朝着外面广阔的田地，宅子就在低处静静等待着，被暗色的树林掩映着。在另一边，在山脚下的某个地方，是一个墓园，不过现在天色已经太暗了，离那儿远得看不见了。天色总是暗的，夜里更是暗，而这儿的夜来得很早。这么多的树，Eames想，还有山。有时候这些山好像会压在宅子上。某个地方还有个镇子的，Eames想起来，不过他从来没见过那镇子。有时候他会忘了那里还有个镇子，只记得这所宅子。

Eames对建筑也好，对这宅子本身也好，都没有什么研究；这些都跟他无关，而且他也不是长子，本来就轮不到他来继承宅子。在它造起来的那个时代，所有部分都被装饰过，每所宅子都有一项他喜爱的哥特式的过分装饰——塔楼啊，支垛啊，雕花木饰啊[译注：原文为wooden lace，是指用木雕出的像蕾丝一样繁复的花纹，[请参考这里](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3063/2678930073_e98a10e084.jpg)]，可是用来造屋子的特别挑出来的石块都砌的结结实实，地板用到现在也没有像旧地板那样吱嘎作响，依然一片平滑。然而这宅子总有些方面让他觉得无情。心理医生会说这是因为他想到了他的成长期，可是以Eames对自己的了解程度，知道自己对那方面没什么问题。就算他父母当年有些冷淡那也无所谓，他们的漠视正合他的心意，但他还是要承认这宅子会让他想到他父母，就只有一点儿：像阳台那样扬高的下巴，前廊和侧廊立柱那样冰冷平滑的线条，决不心软。

“它看来跟你不太合拍，”Arthur说得含糊，眼光跟随着屋顶和暗灰色天空相接的阴影界线。云层低沉。Eames估计马上又要下雪了。

“这宅子是我父母的，”Eames耸耸肩，假装没注意到Arthur猛然瞥过来的样子，好像这点对他来说有什么意义一样。大概他也觉得出来这答案不怎么样；Eames的父母也不像是会住在这种地方的人。话说回来，Eames实在想不出来怎样的人会住在这种地方。他们进屋了。

Eames基本上忽视门厅里嵌满的暗色木板和精细雕花，他猜想就跟卢浮宫的保安会对蒙娜丽莎视而不见一样。他的眼睛好像总是扫过它们，注意到它们还在那儿，一切正常，然后就走过去了。

“你还是个 **孩子** 的时候住这儿？”Arthur皱着鼻子说。

“作为客人，你真没礼貌，”Eames对他说。Arthur的表情几乎是熟悉的挫败。可Eames察觉到Arthur还是不自在。“我以前觉得能把这地方烧光一定很不错，”他说。“再把地基撒上盐。可是它真像个杂种，这所宅子。它那么固执，我怀疑它大概根本不高兴遵守物理定律。这点我蛮喜欢。”[译注：洒盐是为了让地上寸草不生，彻底毁掉这地方。]

Arthur看向他的眼光说着‘果然’，于是Eames朝他笑了笑，飞快地。Arthur倒退着进了房间，抬头看着前厅里起来的宽阔楼梯，直通到贯穿整所宅子的走廊。梯柱也一样是雕花的。所有的门总是关着。

“这儿黑得可笑，”他说着，确实不错。走廊狭窄，天花深幽。这地方不是设计来采光的。Arthur静默了很久，直到他注意到Eames在盯着他。“我在想像你在这里长大的样子，”他坦承道，“像是在暗处长起来的蘑菇什么的。”

“基本上，我反对被拿来跟菌类相比较，”Eames说，“不过我估计你走了很长的路，累得神志不清，所以这次我不跟你计较。”

“是的，”Arthur说道，“我走了很长的路。”他又看一眼Eames，而Eames朝后靠了靠，貌似扫了眼宅子而不是避实就虚。不过他觉得Arthur没被骗到。

“我可以替你在楼上安排个房间，”Eames道。“如果你想休息一下的话。”

Arthur迟疑了很久才说，“你也许说得对。”

楼梯很宽，足够他们并排走，不用谁在前面带路。二楼和三楼没那么富丽堂皇了，也不知道为什么。Eames想着，大概是当时造房子的人觉得住在这里的上等人足够自表自彰了。要么就是他们也懈怠了。两边的走廊都笔直，沿楼梯两侧朝着昏暗无光的尽头伸过去。一排又一排的都是关着的门。

Arthur朝东厢房走过去，可Eames说，“不对，这边走，”然后领着他去了西厢。达令的房间就在东厢尽头，那儿光线最好。“这头的景色比较好，”Eames说着。Arthur又古怪地看他一眼。

Eames从Arthur房间的窗口只能模糊看出通向杂草丛生的后花园的道路两边的石狮子，再过去一点儿是花园中心的喷泉四周小小一圈的铺路石，上头覆着薄薄一层冰雪，还有冻死的藤蔓缠绕着盖在上面。他指给Arthur看，而Arthur只说，“我觉得Heathcliff是要从那里面蹦出来的。”

“你千万不要太耽于哥特了，”Eames说。“这只是座宅子。”

Arthur看他的那个表情又来了：那种忍耐的，几乎同情的表情。

“可要是你觉得很有兴趣神魂颠倒一下，”Eames说，“那么随意。”

Arthur真的因为这话笑了出来，说道，“你可连一次都没能让我神魂颠倒呢，Eames先生。”

有一忽儿，Eames觉得自己不会说出口的，可是最后他决定他还是想看看Arthur会怎样反应。“我记得的可不一样，”他说。

Arthur盯着窗外看，纹丝不动，但是喉口的脉跳个不停。

“我看，”他说，“我还是累了。”

雪又在下着，Eames在达令冰冷的额角印了一吻，爬上了床。

*

第二天早晨Eames沏了茶和咖啡。他几乎只是把茶叶在水里过了一遍，可是咖啡煮得很浓。他把茶端上卧室去递给达令的时候，达令看着他的表情让Eames觉得在谁脸上见过的。那表情基本没办法定义，可是它挣扎着浮现出来，以至于Eames无法多看它一瞬。

“Eames，”达令终于开口，好像他刚刚才想起来这个词。

“我去一下楼下，乖，”Eames说着，关上了门。

他带着咖啡去了Arthur的房间，可是Arthur已经出去站在侧露台上了，穿着三件套正装，但没穿大衣，牛津鞋的方尖在雪里踩出一个个清晰的印子。

“Arthur，”Eames叫他，却对为何开口毫无头绪。

Arthur转过身来看着他。他伸手拿咖啡杯的时候并没有微笑，可是啜饮一口之后表情温和多了，他说，“我们可以去走走么？”

“要是你想去，”Eames说，看着他喝咖啡时喉头滑动，咖啡深浓，一如他一贯的喜好。

*

Eames带着Arthur穿过后花园，沿着树丛的边界一直走下去。在泥地接上河床的地方落差极大。如果Eames屏息倾听，他依然听得到水在某处流动的声音。他正这么听着的时候Arthur开了口，“你知道我为什么来的。”

Eames要笑出来，几乎。“好吧，我当然不认为你是来拜访朋友的，如果你是在问这个。”

“可是，”Arthur说，“我是说，你 **知道的** ，对么？”

Eames没有答他。岩石表面大多都有一层薄冰。Eames看得到黯淡的橘黄和棕褐，那些落叶要封在霜冻里直到春天。上面还有些雪，没有他们脚下的那些干净，可还是白的。实际上比白更白。完全的 **空白** 。

“你比我原以为的样子要年轻，”Arthur说。

“这算是恭维话？”Eames说，扬起一边的眉毛。

“你知道我在说什么，”Arthur说。“难道不是？”

Eames不说话。

“你知道么？”Arthur问他。终于，“Eames，你知道你在哪儿么？”

“杜伦郡，”Eames答。

“林薄狱，Eames，难道你不记得了？”[译注：我又是老样子……电影里‘limbo’是翻作什么的？这里我照《神曲》翻的]

Eames于是看着他微笑了：当然，他当然是知道的。

“你为什么还不 **走** ，”Arthur说着，他并不是在发问。

“我有要料理的事情，”Eames说。

“那不是真的，”Arthur说。“不管你认为你在做什么，那都不真实。”

“当然了，”Eames说道，“可是这话只在‘真实’的特定意义上才正确。”

“别，”Arthur说着，脸色一变。“别在这事上兜圈子。你等得越久——”

“我明白，”Eames说。“可是我会继续等下去，如果你没有意见的话。”

“等下去？等什么？”

“等你，”Eames说。Eames一直都在等着Arthur，在这里，在外面，在各处。到现在已经等了那么久。他不觉得Arthur会为此惊奇。然而Arthur确实惊到了。

“Eames，”他说，“我就在 **这儿** 。”

Eames看着他，久久。Arthur先别开了眼睛去看雪。Eames有样学样。

“你知道爱斯基摩人有成打的词来形容雪花么？”Eames说。Arthur甚至没有花力气来打断话头。“他们在雪里呆了那么久，所以他们对它了如指掌，它的性质，它的一切。可是不管他们献给雪花的千言万语，他们没法控制雪。他们只是在雪里生活，给它起新的名字，等着它落下来。”

Arthur依然静默，依然看着他。安静而忧愁。“我从来没有向你保证过什么，Eames，”他说，只因事实如此。Eames觉得他不必答这话。

他想着他形容Arthur的词汇，他所懂得的一切：Arthur喜欢怎样的咖啡，Arthur怎样不喜欢鳄梨的口感，他怎样卷起袖子，他的气味，他的滋味，他的亲吻。Eames对Arthur做爱、高潮、分崩离析的样子都有千言万语来形容，可是他不知道Arthur在清晨醒来时是怎样的。Eames有着对这一切的千言万语，可他还是不知道Arthur睁开双眼后多久才真正醒转，他喜欢蜷在别人身边睡还是喜欢各睡各的，他是不是做梦。

“我在 **这儿** 。”Arthur重复，好像Eames需要提醒。

也许他确实需要提醒，Eames想，看着Arthur，还有冷风把他的双颊吹红的样子，只是一点点，就让他看起来那么年轻。清新，鲜活。真实。

“可是你以前也来过这儿。”Eames叹息，而Arthur眨了眨眼，并不置评。

*

隔天早晨达令张开口，喉咙用着力，可是没能发出声音来。他现在在光线里与其说是苍白还不如说是透明了。Eames可以看见他皮肤下蜿蜒的血管，好像地图上印得精细的河流。Eames觉得他都看得到骨骼的颜色；他觉得如果摸着达令胸口羊皮纸一样薄削的皮肤，他都可以分辨出他的器官的绵软质地，他肺部组织缓慢的张弛。

Eames等水开的时候朝外望着屋后的工具棚，棚外斜倚着那把铲子，它的柄半埋在雪里。

Arthur望着他，然而缄默。Eames可以觉得到他的视线落在自己肩胛当中的什么地方，他却只能置之不理。

*

第四天Arthur碰了Eames的手，他拇指的指弯。

Eames一开始想到了达令，然后转念，为什么不呢？Eames没办法确定他是在面对谁？这个人是什么？他掌中感觉到的心跳是不是真的是Arthur的？什么才是重要的？有什么存在？Eames知道这里是林薄狱，可是这不表示它的某些部分不是真实的。

“你记得这是怎么发生的么？”Arthur问。“你是怎么到这儿来的？”

“不记得了，”Eames撒了个谎。

他记得Arthur接了那个任务，记得Arthur游说他入伙当拟形者，虽然Eames说过不做三层梦境了，再也不做，然后他记得自己中弹的时候Arthur迟疑的样子，可是他也记得Arthur只迟疑了一小会儿。 **慢慢来，** Eames只说了这么一句就开始吐血，然后说， **不急的，达令。**

“我说了我会回来，”Arthur说。“我告诉你我会来找你的，记得么？”他的手指移动着去抚摩Eames手掌上的茧。坚硬的皮肤令他觉得Arthur离得更远了。Eames挪出了他的掌握。

“我没法记起来，”他说。他觉得他说出来了。

Arthur问着，“为什么不行？”好像他听见了。

于是Eames叫他，“达令，”令Arthur皱起了眉。

*

第六天Arthur来了东厢。

Eames越过达令瘦削的肩头看见他出现在门口。他想要表现得吃一惊，惊跳或者抖震一下，可是如果他动了，靠在他胸口的达令会跌下去，或者会碰翻那杯茶，那杯正在达令黯淡扭曲的面容前冒着热气的茶。

“下楼，”Arthur说，他的声音陌生而不顺畅，好像达令的样子变成了什么他没法咽下去的东西，堵在他的喉咙口。

他等在门厅，开始说的时候Eames还没来得及走下最后一级台阶。

“那究竟是谁？”他说。“那东西在这儿 **做什么** ？Eames，这真是一笔乱帐，那东西为什么会在这儿？为什么看起来那副样子？”这些问题Eames都不用回答，Arthur都知道答案了。

“跟我来，”于是他这么说着，把Arthur带去了墓园。

*

成排的墓穴整整齐齐，墓碑样式统一，一模一样。Eames不记得现在有多少个了。最少有五十个，也许已经一百了。Arthur在第一块碑前跪下来，拂去上面的雪，念着铭文。然后是下一块。下一块。下一块。他念过第五块之后就停下了——它们上面的文字都一样。他站起身来，凝视着Eames的眼光里的同情那么鲜明，几乎变成了狂热。Eames没有转开眼睛。

“你不能呆在这儿，”Arthur说着，又一次。“别这么逼你自己，Eames，求你。这不是真实的。跟我回去吧。”

Eames耸耸肩。

“它们都只是映射，Eames，难道你看不出来？”Arthur扬起手，把整个墓园都掬在手中。一排又一排的死去的达令。

“它们以前都像是真的，”Eames说，“有那么一会儿。”

“ **我** 是真的，”Arthur说。

“你确实像真的，”Eames附和道。“可是你看，”他朝向墓碑说着，“它们以前也都这么说。”

“Eames，求你了，”Arthur说，“求你跟我一起回家去。”

Eames尖刻地看他一眼。家，他想着，开始有些怀疑。他说，“如果我们已经到家了呢？”

“别说了，”Arthur飞快地说着，像是喘不过气来。“Eames，我向神发誓，我两天后就走，如果你不跟我来，那你就死在这里好了，我不会再回来找你的。”他话里所有的信心都像是属于某个曾经丢下Eames不管的人，而Eames知道Arthur，那个真的Arthur，丢下过他。

“你不会走的，”Eames说。“你每次都这么说，可是你从来都没离开过。”

Arthur抬手抓着头发。他再开口的时候冷静了点，“我是真实的，Eames。我保证。”

“我相信你，”Eames顺着他的意说。

“见了鬼了，”Arthur说，“你为什么会 **甘愿** 这样？为什么你要相信这种病态的混乱轮回就是 **现实** ？”

“因为在这个现实里，”Eames说着，“你 **总是会** 留下来。”

Arthur的表情豁然洞开，而后一泻千里，好像Eames突然捅了他一刀。

他们走回宅子的路上一直静默；他们俩都不愿意提起工具棚外靠在铲子旁边的那块新刻好的墓碑，然后那天深夜，雪开始下的时候，达令死去了。

*

第七天，Eames挖了一个新的墓穴。他感觉得到铲子冰冷的木柄抵着他的掌心，在他奋力挖着冻土时把他的掌心磨得更硬。他不知道Arthur是什么时候到的，不过当墓穴半满，达令在松软的黑土下再也看不见的时候他才意识到Arthur的到来。Arthur一直等到Eames完工。

“Eames，”Arthur说着，“我很抱歉，我当时不该丢下你，而我不该想再丢下你。我很抱歉，我应该再早点来找你的。Eames，”他说。他喊着“Eames”，抚摩着Eames的脸，狂乱欲绝。他的唇抵在Eames唇上，如此冰冷，以至于刺痛。

于是Eames说，“没事了，达令，我保证，我们两个哪儿也不去。没事的，”他又重复着。然后真的，没事了。

*

三天后，Arthur出现了。他没有穿大衣，他的睫毛上也没有逐渐化掉，流下他双颊的雪花。他看上去完好无损，不似真人。

“喂，”Eames说道。“喂，Arthur。”

Arthur什么也没说。Eames皱了皱眉，突然有些不安。

“我知道你要来么？”Eames提着词。

“我来晚了，”Arthur说。这话听上去几乎是在认错。总算回了老路，Eames想着。

“Eames，”达令叫他，他的脸因为茶蒸腾出的水汽而泛红。每个细节都那么完美。谁能说他不是真的？

“你是真的么？”Eames问Arthur。“这次是真的么？”

“有关系么？”Arthur问道。有么？Eames闲闲寻思着。那么这就是后来会变成的样子？“跟我来。”

“别走，”达令说。“你跟我保证过的，”他说着。

“我是保证过的，”Eames对Arthur说。

“我还是不会向你保证什么的，”Arthur说着，几乎是温柔地。

“Quelle surprise。[译注：法语，真是惊喜。]”Eames低语，近乎自言自语。

“Eames，”Arthur说着，伸手搭上Eames的肩，他的嘴角扭起的样子Eames已经记不起了，而眼中的坦诚是Eames确定自己从来没有注意过的。Arthur的手那么温暖，那么近乎火烫。Eames的第一本能是想躲开。他没有躲开。

达令看着他，等待着。而Arthur也看着他，等待着。Arthur的手伸了出来。

“达令，”Eames叹息，向外面的墓园望去，然后他抚摸着Arthur细瘦的手腕上那坚硬的骨节。

*

原注：  
**好了** ，我也不喜欢在结尾作脚注什么的，特别是这种本来就是‘什么，没有了？’这样的结尾，可是我想讲两句这个世界的运作方式。在我脑子里，拟形有点像建筑，但却是关于人物。所以，在林薄狱里，不像建筑师造起建筑，Eames造出的是无数的Arthur们/达令们。Arthur们的命运就是当Eames意识到他把他们造错的时候，他们就变成了达令。他造Arthur运用了自己对于他的一切所知，然后便再也不知道该如何再进一步了，就好像他想要走进他所建造的一所屋子，却发现那只是一座舞台布景，而他也对那屋子的内部应该是什么样子一无所知。于是他想要把它们抹去，可是因为他也没有真的意识到自己是在 **造出** 它们，而不只是把它们映射出来，所以他不知道这是可以做到的。但是因为他 **想要** 抹掉它们，即使只是潜意识中想要，这还是发生了，就好像建筑一样。 **反正，这就是结局了。**


End file.
